crusaderfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathaniel Draygan
Chairman Draygan is the visible presence of WEC political power. A man in his mid forties with gray hair, Draygan is a strong opposer of the Resistance and he seeks to destroy the underground movement by any means necessary, be it plain old military assaults or devious nerve gas attacks. He is also the man behind the Vigilance platform, an orbital installation designed to be the ultimate solution against the Resistance. In a meeting with Everett Snell and Dr. Gregor Hoffman, he turns to Snell requiring the Senate to vote according to his desires to vote in favor for the Vigilance Program. Snell expresses his concerns that the Program, despite its tremendous potential for "world peace", is a risky proposition, but these are dismissed by Draygan as politics is itself a risky business. He promises not only that the leaders who brought the "world peace" will be admired by the populace, but that the Vigilance also will be used against Snell's enemies. According to Josh Starns of WEC News, he raised the bounty rate from 100 credits to 150 credits to kids who turn their criminal parents to the government, with additional gifts for other family members. Senators considered it an excessive expense. After Snell was captured by the Resistance, and escaped, he reports back to the WEC headquarters, only to be shot down by the Chairman, because of his incompetence. Later he held a private meeting with a group of his key Senators in a government complex to announce the completion of the Platform. He asked them for cities in that aid the Resistance, as well as for political rivals as targets for the satellites. He promised that their constituents will cooperate, and they will be remembered as visionaries leading the way to peace and stability. New York was among the Platform's targets, and he threatened the city with an ultimatum to cease all dealings with the Resistance and hand over rebel leaders in two days time. when the Vigilance Platform is totally independent and fully operational, Draygan informs all cities that they have 24 hours in which to comply with Consortium strictures, or face total annihilation. He reprimanded Jo Anne Vargas who reached Vigilance Platform for her inability to stop the Captain and warned her that she is considered an "unwise investment" which had a final chance to prove that she should not be liquidated. Nonetheless the Captain defeated Vargas and destroyed the platform, and Draygan "congratulated" him. He spent the following months in Senate hearings about Kiev's destruction, and reinforcing the public's opinion of Gauthier's actions in this matter. Draygan has apparently become obsessed with taking vengeance against the Captain, who has thwarted the Chairman's plans and projects time and again. The Silencer's dogged survival and success even seems to have unhinged him slightly, as he attempts to destroy the entirety of Darkside Station, which would kill everyone on-station—including the Silencer, the Resistance, and probably himself. This plot, too, is foiled by the Captain. Ultimately his failure leads President Gauthier to condemn him, leaving "this...carpet stain you call a soul" to the mercy of the Rebels. When The Silencer finally breaches LMC headquarters, Draygan is there to engage him directly, piloting a tremendous, heavily armed servomech, but is inevitably defeated. While there is no doubt the end result of the confrontation itself is fatal to the Chairman (his head visibly explodes all over the cockpit's glass dome), the following explosion of LMC Headquarters adds to the certainty of his demise. category:WEC characters